


The Sound of Silence

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: Star Wars Inspired [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Active Battle, Description of Dying in a starship crash, Dogfight - Freeform, Gen, Gender Neutral, Getting Shot Down, One-Shot, Star Ships, The Sound of Silence, Violent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: *Depiction of Dying in a Starship Crash*You're shot down in a dogfight above a battlefield.  No words, only the sound of silence as you go down.Poe's reaction and desperation to save you





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by the original version of The Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel. I tried to write the ending ambiguously so you can decide what really happens after it ends.  
> I really recommend listening to the original song while you read this, and just imagine everything in slow motion.  
> cheers mate, sorry for the saddness  
> The Blonde
> 
> i don't own anything

It had only taken one moment of broken concentration for the Tie Fighter to hit you.

You had been reaching for the comn to request backup from your commanding officer when the world lit up in a green glow, your x-wing taking a direct hit from behind.

The sound of silence was a curious thing; even in the absence of all else it had a particular ring. You watched as your droid’s head blasted past your canopy, the sudden warmth licking at your back leaving little doubt that you were burning in the sky as the world imploded around you without a sound, though you were straining to hear the jarring ring. The controls were dead in your hands, your breathing rattling in your throat as fear seized control. There was no knowledge that you had successfully switched on the comns, nor could you hear the frantic voices of your teammates as they watched you go down.

The x-wing dash in front of you was a massive jumble of flashing lights, but it didn’t seem to be making any noise as its nose pitched downward, aiming straight for the battleground below that teemed with heaving masses of battling people, droids and storm troopers.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, even your breath as it was wrestled out of your chest by tired muscles and promptly stolen in the silence. Weightlessness took over as the ship began to roll midair, the smell of burning metal and cloth clogging your throat as your harness started to choke you. When the blood at your temples started running into your mouth you understood why you could feel the breath leaving your throat, feel yourself screaming with no sound. The smoke from the fire smothered your vocal cords. It fed off of you and your ship’s fuel as it sought anything that would sustain its existence even as yours stuttered out.

The canopy was ripped off as the x-wing touched down sideways, your body turning into a ragdoll as the burning carcass of the ship skidded across the field. It flipped twice, the world a tumbling mass of white and pale blue as your head thudded backwards with each impact, before it finally stopped. Both wings were gone, only the main body left smoking on the bloodied ground.

Consciousness was a tricky thing, black busting across your vision in hurried thumps that stayed in tune with your heartbeat. Surprisingly your fingers found the straps for your chair, but there was no chance as the fire licked up the side of your arm, the light reflecting off the visor on your helmet. Instead of the wide straps your fingers clasped the ejection handle under you, not obeying your mind as your arm gives a sharp tug and your body is blasted away from the shattered remains of your ship.

In the ascent you could feel the wind whipping you and your chair around, and when the parachute deployed you were a jarred deadweight in the air.

The dogfight was still raging in the sky around you, and there seemed no chance that you would reach the ground. Even as that poor parody of a thought crossed your brain, your head tilted to the side and saw the tie-fighter headed for you, an unmistakable black and orange x-wing right on its tail.

Your lips crack as your cheek muscles try to tug them upwards, chest shuttering in a shaky laugh as you watch your death get closer despite multiple shots from Black One. There’s something that seems like a flash of green light, but your eyes slip close before it reaches you, your mind flitting away, blanked out by the pain you finally registered...

 

    ______________________________________________________________________________

 

The sound of x-wings and tie-fighters blasting around and at each other faded away as the crackle of the comns caught Poe’s attention, blood draining from his fingers as an eerie screech blasted through his ship, a scream hiding just under it. A dozen other voices jumped on, but through the jumble mess of curses and cries Poe’s eyes cut across the canopy viewport, his eyes lighting upon Blue Four as the x-wing imploded in a bright green light.

The breath froze in his chest as he watched fire leap out the back, the unmistakable sign of the nose dipping towards the battle on the ground as it died.

The screaming didn’t stop as the x-wing quickly lost altitude, Poe’s eyes glued as it started to roll mid fall. His heart was in his throat, unable to get any air in or words out as the face of Blue Four’s pilot flashed in his mind, a face probably already feeling the bite of the flames that had reached the cockpit.

The sound of silence was a curious thing. He was too far away to hear the noise of the x-wing as it hit the ground, breaking off first one wing then the other as it rolled twice before coming to a stop. There were no more screams from Blue Four. BB-8 was most likely chirping at him, the comns still open to everyone as he turned his ship around, struggling to see any movement out of the x-wing.  Any words directed at him were lost in the ringing of silence in his ears.

Poe had seen many of his friends die over the years, but for some reason he could never tear his eyes away until there was proof, until he could be absolutely sure.

His heart jumped at the sight of an ejection seat flying upwards from the craft, the flames falling away from the prone form in the seat as the cool air carried them upwards. His ship’s nose was already pointed towards them, unable to not move in for a closer look in case they could be saved.

He wasn’t the only one though, Poe noticed as a Tie Fighter flashed past, obviously intent on finishing the job. Teeth grinded against one another as he punched the accelerator, desperately firing off shots as the Tie Fighter sped towards the parachute.

His head jerked as laughter rang across the comns, the sound shaky and stuttering but undeniably laughter and _who could laugh at a time like this?!_

Poe’s eyes went wide as he realized it was Blue Four, right before the Tie Fighter let loose a green bolt that sped towards the pilot.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you'd like about what you think about this piece.


End file.
